


Attention Whore

by rozurashii



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer has needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Whore

He hates to be ignored. More than anything else in the world, he hates to be unimportant. You _will_ see me, he says with his flashy clothes, his flashy weapon, and a personality that borders on rude. Seifer can be so predictable it hurts.

Look over here, Seifer says every time he struts into the room. When he sneers and mocks and makes a menace of himself. It can be difficult to tell if he'd rather be the king or the jester. Either way, he wants everyone's eyes up front.

Zell can't help but see, even when he turns away.


End file.
